


She walked away

by OrlesianTruffles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Goodbyes, Memories, Sad, Trespasser DLC, heartbroken, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrlesianTruffles/pseuds/OrlesianTruffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan remembers all the times Solas walked away from her, and finally, she walked away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She walked away

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote after I watched the Trespasser trailer. Just about the feelings I had afterwards. I wouldn't say there are spoilers exactly unless you have not seen the trailer. 
> 
> Very sad, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for all the angst.

It was as if all time had stopped, so suddenly, so wholly, it left her raw, empty, and fragile. As the memories spilled over, she was standing in that grove again. “You are so beautiful”.... and then later, “I have distracted you long enough.” Suddenly she was standing on her balcony, the sun setting behind her. Love and warmth in his eyes, forever mixing with a wave of sadness.“Ar lath ma, ma vhenan.”  
And he walked away, always walking away. 

Surrounded by an endless sea of people, and never had she felt so alone. 

He didn't even need to turn around for her to know who it was. He could have looked completely different, and she would know. She'd always know, she could always sense him from the deepest part of her. 

"I suspect you have some questions." His voice low as he began to turn, his eyes unable to meet hers. This time, it was her who walked away. She thought he called to her, but she had distracted him long enough. He had a duty to their people after all, and she had seen the look in his eyes, of love and hope, she knew all too well how much he was will to sacrifice. To sacrifice that much for her, was far more than she could bare. 

And just like that he was sitting in that dingy cell, his magic slowly killing her, the slave markings of his kin spread across her peaceful face. Suddenly he was dancing with her on a moonlit balcony, in a palace stolen from his people. She stayed, she always stayed. With kindness in her heart, soft lips, and gentle words, she always stayed for him, always fighting for him no matter how undeserving he may be. 

As she let him go, falling out of love, he had never been more enchanted by her presence, and more in love with a single person, than in this moment. Finally she walked away and finally, he let her go.


End file.
